Oh Mi Diosa!
by Hairo-Nigerrouse
Summary: ¿què es lo que en verdad siento por ella? odio,deseo,desprecio...¿amor acaso?. En realidad importa poco lo que yo sienta. en realidad, con ella importan poco los sentimientos, ella siempre sèrà sòlo: Mi Diosa. ::ICARUSxARTHEMISA::
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: **Feliz San Valentin!!!, aunque sea dentro de algunos días, quería asegurarme de que no me ganara el tiempo como me pasó con mi fic de navidad (hubiera sido muy vergonzoso publicarlo cuando estuvo listo: el 19 de enero :P). _

_Pero bueno, no le doy más vueltas, y los dejo con el primer capitulo del fic. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Siempre tan egoísta, fría y manipuladora. Una persona que sería tan fácil odiar, pero que por alguna razón, no puedo. Y me dejo llevar, me vuelvo su esclavo, uno más de sus juguetes...

"_Athena y sus Santos... son obligados a bailar sobre la palma de la mano de la diosa...y yo también."_

...o quizás ella es mi juguete. Por que yo soy su capricho, yo soy aquello que más desea, y que no tendrá jamás, soy algo prohibido, y por eso seguirá aferrada, a mi entera disposición.

" _aún que sea sí, tu eres diferente... tu cuentas con mi protección"_

_**+++Oh Mi Diosa!+++**_

La luna. Aquel astro de color plata, tan bello, y a la vez tan lejano a nosotros. Todos podemos verla, admirarla, inspirarnos con ella, pero muy pocos pueden alcanzarla. Y admitámoslo, muy pocos querrían la travesía. Para hallar sólo arena y rocas.

Descendió suavemente sobre el lugar, como siempre sobre la punta del pie y agitando su blanco vestido a su alrededor. Aquel cuarto, era donde él solía dormir siempre. Era la única habitación en todos los pilares que formaban su palacio. A pesar de que ella la había formado con su basto poder, jamás había entrado hasta ese día..

Era un cuarto bastante humilde. Paredes de piedra negra como todo en aquel lugar, una ventana, el resquicio sin puerta, y una cama sin gracia . Más bien parecía una celda.

Lo dejó suavemente sobre su cama y decidió alejarse de allí. Pero algo se lo impidió.

De nuevo ese deseo, ese impulso, tan impropios de una diosa. Sudando, con el corazón saltando de una manera tan vulgar, y respirando agitadamente, hizo algo tan simple como darse la vuelta, hacía la cama donde el reposaba inconsciente.

Era una sensación tan rara para ella, era algo demasiado ajeno a todo; el que le costara tanto trabajo, e hiciera con tanta duda, poner un pie delante del otro, hasta llegar junto a su lecho.

Aquella era la dulce sensación, de saber que estas haciendo algo prohibido. Aunque lo único que hizo fue quedársele mirando mientras dormía, ¿qué tal si despertaba? O peor, ¿qué tal si alguno de sus hermanos llegaba en aquel instante?; ¿qué explicación daría?, ¿cómo la tratarían?, quedaría como la idiota de Atena, aquello era indigno, era humillante, ni ella misma podía perdonarse. Estos pensamientos nefastos aceleraron increíblemente su ritmo cardiaco, liberando una placentera sensación en su pecho. Linda contradicción.

Siguió mirándolo con la respiración agitada. Su cabello pelirrojo, cayendo sobre el antifaz de color blanco, y sobre sus ojos cerrados. Su silueta masculina, aún a través de la armadura medio destrozada, su piel morena... y esa horrible mancha roja en su pecho.

Un escalofrío recorrió involuntariamente su cuerpo, al saber que fue su flecha dorada la que le había echo esa herida.

¡Todo por la estúpida de Athena como siempre!. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar hacía la salida echa un energúmeno. Rumiando una venganza contra su imbécil e inmadura hermana pequeña. Esta vez si la echaría al Erebo hasta que desangrara por completo, y no habría santitos salvándola. La traición que les había echo era imperdonable...

Pero por segunda vez, se detuvo a un paso de salir. Y regresó al lado de él.

No tenía caso. Athena ya no daría problemas. Sola era una inútil que no sabía más que desangrarse y gritar el nombre de Pegaso. Y a todos los santos ( borrico alado incluido) se les había borrado la memoria (cortesía de su hermano mayor). Además, había podido sanar la herida de Icarus fácilmente. Cuando conoces como hacer un ataque, también debes saber como revertirlo.

No tenía caso, había otras cosas en las que pensar.

" _cuando una persona cree en alguien, tiene fé. Entonces es que realmente se vuelve muy fuerte"_

-Icarus...

¿qué había pasado?, ¿por qué había dicho eso?. No pudiera ser, que Icarus también se estuviera denigrando al nivel de los sentimientos humanos. No podía ser...

- ¿por qué? – le preguntó al inconsciente caballero, pasando su mano por entre sus cabellos, y sentándose a su lado. - ¿por qué te has puesto entre la flecha y Athena?. ¿por qué también tu?

¡Su hermana! Fue el pensamiento que le llegó más rápidamente. Esa tonta amazona águila, había engañado y envenenado la mente de su vasallo, y lo había puesto en su contra. ¡pagaría!... aunque ya le habían borrado la memoria no era suficiente, ¡no!, no para esa maldita que le había quitado a su protegido. A ella sí la enviaría al Erebo a desangrarse por la eternidad. Volvió a intentar salir hecha un energúmeno a liberar la ira de los dioses. Pero otra vez sé quedó en el intento.

Al menos 10 veces al día, cada dios mandaba (o deseaba mandar) a alguien al Erebo a desangrarse por la eternidad (en el caso de Ares, cada 10 min). Pero... ¿por qué?...

Era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba. Parecía que lo único que sabían hacer los dioses últimamente era descargar su furia. Que vida tan vacía y carente de sentido se había vuelto, estar eternamente enojados, sin saber ni siquiera por que.

No solía pensar así, pero desafortunadamente era la verdad. ¿acaso Athena tenía la razón?, ¿por eso su propio Icarus había saltado frente a la flecha?. Era una extraña sensación pensar aquello, un extraño vacío, el admitir que quizás estaba equivocada.

Se levantó elegantemente del lecho del ángel, y se dirigió a su ventana. Parecía que el convivir tanto tiempo con un humano, había empezado a nublar su juicio, y por eso ahora pensaba incoherencias. Y también sentía incoherencias.

Siempre, desde que lo encontró en una calle de Grecia, de 15 años, tumbado, apaleado, y sediento de poder y venganza. Con toda esa fuerza y pasión en su personalidad, había sentido una secreta y prohibida atracción por el pelirrojo, por más que ella misma se lo negara. Cada vez que se encontraban a solas, esos roces en la piel, esas miradas, ese sofocante ambiente que se generaba a su alrededor. No eran precisamente accidentes.

Y ahora, el estaba allí, herido casi de muerte por querer defender los estúpidos "sentimientos humanos", resultando que quería ser fuerte para proteger a su hermana y no por la venganza como ella siempre quiso creer...

Resultando no más que un indigno humano, que la traía condenadamente loca – se mordió los labios con un gesto de dolor al pensar esto -. Lo que había sido siempre, por más que ella había intentado extraérselo.

La situación era increíblemente dolorosa. Como le habían enseñado siglo tras siglo, Los humanos no eran sino escoria, pero...

No soportaba creer, que su Icarus fuera escoria...

... y no soportaba pensar, que ella también podía ser escoria, debido a que conservaba sus sentimientos por él.

.. Pero tampoco soportaría, dejar de sentir lo que sentía. Era lo más placentero que hubiese sentido jamás.

- ¿qué pasará ahora?... ¿qué debo hacer?

¿se estaría preguntando a quien debía enviar primero a desangrarse al Erebo por la eternidad, si a Pegasus a Athena o a mi?... conociéndola, es lo más probable.

Icarus había despertado unos instantes atrás, después del tercer intento de salir de Arthemisa. Se le hizo sorprendente abrir los ojos en su habitación y no en el Erebo, pero tenía la sospecha de que Athena y sus santos no habían salido igual.

"¿me has protegido de nuevo?".

Así parecía, ¿de que otra forma habría acabado allí?. Sin embargo, había algo que no alcanzaba a cuadrar del todo con la forma de ser de la diosa.

Estaba de pie, frente a la ventana dándole la espalda. La luz de la enorme luna que iluminaba su palacio cayendo sobre ella, filtrándose entre sus chinos. ¿Acaso se había quedado cuidándolo?

Su mente era un mar de dudas. No se arrepentía de nada de lo ocurrido en las ultimas horas: su hermana, sus palabras, la flecha. La pregunta era, ¿por qué seguía vivo?. Si Arthemisa había estado apunto de matar a su hermana por su impureza, ¿por qué a él no?, sino al contrario, lo salvaba de la flecha, y velaba por él al pie de su ventana.

- Arthemis-Sama.

Su corazón dio un violento e inesperado vuelco al escuchar su voz de nuevo, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cubriera su rostro. Pero al dar la vuelta, mostró la misma frialdad e indiferencia de siempre.

- Icarus. Estas bien.

- así parece. ¿qué ah pasado?

- Apolo llegó, y el Pegaso logró golpearlo...

La sorpresa en los ojos de Icarus fue inmediata. Así que Seiya había logrado su objetivo después de todo.

- pero después Apolo borró la memoria de todos los caballeros, y no tienen recuerdo alguno de quien es Athena, o de todas las guerras que pasaron.

Ya decía él. Sabía que el lado de Athena no había podido salido bien librado.

- ¿y mi hermana?, ¿qué pasó con ella?.

El corazón de Arthemisa volvió a dar un vuelco, pero esta vez para irse como a la altura de su estomago. Allí estaba de nuevo, ese lado humano, que ella tanto amaba y odiaba.

- también su memoria fue borrada. No recuerda haberte encontrado.

En este instante Icarus quedó en shock. Imposible, no podía ser cierto... no podía... haber vuelto a perderla. Sintió su alma sumirse en una profunda melancolía y oscuridad. La impresión le impedía hablar.

Ahora ambos se sentían mal. El orgullo de Arthemisa estaba más herido que nunca, ante el hecho de que Icarus prefiriera a su hermana que se había olvidado de buscarlo por años, a ella, que acababa de salvarlo. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

"como te odio... no tienes idea de cómo te odio" pensaron los dos casi al mismo tiempo, una vez que su tristeza se disipó en una ira irracional.

- ¿y entonces porque me salvaste a mi? – Icarus fue el primero en romper el hielo – también soy un humano, también creo en esos sentimientos que tu tanto desprecias. Debiste matarme o borrar también mi memoria.

- deberías agradecer que te salve, que te di otra oportunidad de cumplir tu verdadera meta, de ser algo más que un simple mortal.

- ya no quiero ser un Dios. Al menos no llegaré a serlo de este modo, ya no quiero tu ayuda.

- ahora te vuelves en mi contra, de nuevo. Después de fui la única que dio la cara por ti.

- jamás te pedí que lo hicieras. Jamás dejas a las personas tomar sus propias decisiones ¿verdad?. Siempre una diosa, siempre acostumbrada a cumplir tus caprichos...

- ¡no dejaré que te sigas refiriendo a mi de ese modo!

- ¿o si no qué?... ¿me mandarás a sufrir al erebo por la eternidad?... entonces hazlo ya, no veo porque te has retrasado tanto.

El dolor, el maldito dolor. Apolo siempre decía, que no había forma de que un mortal hiriera a un dios. ¿entonces cómo era que Icarus le estaba causando tanto sufrimiento en aquel instante?

No hay forma de herir a un dios, porque el dolor es una impureza. Los dioses no sienten dolor.

...Los dioses no lloran...

...Los dioses no lloran...

Pero las lagrimas ya salían sin control por sus ojos, y resbalaban por sus mejillas color perla.

Echo a correr fuera de allí. Donde fuera, lejos, tan lejos que no la encontrara ni Icarus, ni sus hermanos, donde ni ella misma y su vergüenza por ser tan débil la encontraran.

Echó a correr, dejándolo a él estupefacto y sólo en el cuarto.

Se inclinó en el suelo, y con la punta de los dedos recogió un liquido que había caído allí. Agua, agua salada. Lagrimas.

- ¿Arthemis-sama...?

ella había huido, se había refugiado en lo más lejano de los pilares de la luna. Sola, con su confusión, su dolor y su vergüenza.

Y el se quedó en el resquicio de la puerta, mirando a lo lejos, buscando su presencia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eh aquí el primer capítulo de mi regalo de San Valentin._

_Lo sé Arthemisa X Icarus no es una pareja muy convencional con el que uno festejaría el 14 (xD), pero se ah vuelto una de mis parejas favoritas, precisamente por su forma de ser, y su atracción tan inusual. Ojalá haya expresado eso con el fic, y les haya gustado. _

_Y , ya saben , sus Reviews me ayudan a mejorar así que se los agradezco si me dejan!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_De cualquier forma, se me pasó el 14 (n.nU) pero al menos esta vez ya tenía un poco publicado, y es hora de darle continuación..._

_!... Oh Diosas mi primer Lemon!!!!!!!. Debo admitir que toy nervioso. Eh leído varios Lemon, y, ¡cielos son hermosos!, y varios tan románticos. Espero poder alcanzar a ese nivel aquí, y k sea romántico y no vulgar._

_La verdad es que esta pareja exige a gritos una Escena Lemon, lo supe desde que vi el Ten Kai Hen echan chispas y tiene más "química" que nadie cuando están juntos y solos. Así que en serio espero poder hacerle justicia en este capítulo ;)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Recogía todas sus escasas cosas de los rincones de su cuarto a toda prisa. El azar le había dado otra oportunidad de vivir la vida, de reencontrar a su hermana y su propósito en el mundo. Y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Arthemisa probablemente regresaría, buscando venganza como siempre. Pues bien, no la iba a dejar. Huiría, huiría lejos antes de que ella regresara. Se despojó casi con desprecio de su armadura dejándola votada sobre su cama, tomó el pequeño bulto que eran sus pertenencias, y se dispuso a escapar.

Estaba en el ultimo pilar del palacio de la luna. allí estaba el portal que llevaba al mundo de los mortales. Era sólo un salto y ya. Sin embargo, aún no lo dio.

Se dio una vuelta, para ver por ultima vez, para maldecir por ultima vez, a aquel lugar que tanto sufrimiento y pena le había causado. Aquel lugar donde le habían engañado por tantos años.

Recordó los duros e inhumanos entrenamientos. Como Thesseus y Odiseuss siempre se burlaban de él, y lo humillaban por no ser un ángel y no poder llevarles el ritmo, como le habían hecho creer tantas cosas, hasta el grado de que olvidara su verdadero nombre. Como la maldita Arthemisa...

Algo andaba mal. Todo el odio, todo el rencor que sentía unos instantes atrás, era reemplazado por una sensación dulce y cálida en su pecho. ¿qué significaba aquello?

- Arthemis-Sama – la sola mención de su nombre, causó un extraño sensación en toda su piel.

Ella no. Quizás ella le había llevado allí, pero ella no le había echo nada. Al contrario, de alguna u otra forma, su presencia era... reconfortante.

Su mente empezó a divagar, buscando un recuerdo de ella, que lo dejara odiarla, que pudiera usar en su contra. Pero para su desconcierto, su reflexión descubrió otros sentimientos que no tenía ni idea de que poseía.

Lo que más grabado estaba en su mente, sobre Arthemisa, era los siguiente.

Su tono de voz, suave y etéreo, susurrando su nombre.

Su porte, siempre magnifica, siempre divina y su aura, celestial, más allá de lo que el jamás pudiera entender

La imagen de sus labios color Sakura, sus ojos color esmeralda, mirándole, casi con suplica.

La textura de sus manos. Recorriendo ocasionalmente, "accidentalmente" su rostro, o alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Un irracional odio hacía el vestido blanco y vaporoso que siempre utilizaba. Por dejar ver a contra luz cada silueta, cada curva, cada contorno de su perfecto cuerpo. pero ni un centímetro de su piel.

El deseo siguió apoderándose más y más de su mente y corazón, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

"Dioses!, ¿qué me pasa?, no debería estar haciéndome esto". Sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Y se dispuso a saltar al portal.

"mi hermana me espera. Mi vida entera me espera..."

Pasaron algunos segundos. Icarus aún no saltaba. El recuerdo, el sentimiento, el corazón. Mantenían sus pies atados a aquel pilar en el palacio de la luna.

No podía irse, no todavía. No soportaría marcharse sin haber ajustado cuentas con ella, lo sabía desde el fondo de su alma.

Salió en su búsqueda a toda velocidad, saltando de pilar en pilar. .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las lagrimas seguían rodando por su bello rostro incontrolablemente. Por más que apretaba sus ojos y mordía sus labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar, no podía controlar los espasmos de su corazón, y las lagrimas seguían saliendo.

"¿por qué?... ¡¿por qué?!. ¿por qué tenía que pasarme esto?, ¿por qué tenía que recogerlo cuando lo vi?, ¿por qué liberó en mi este sentimiento?"

- Arthemisa...

abrió con brusquedad sus ojos, y separó su rostro de sus manos.

Le dolió verla así, no lo pudo evitar. En vez de aquella frialdad y elegancia que siempre lucía, se veía muy demacrada, aunque no menos bella; a pesar de que su ropa y su cabello estaban hechos jirones, y las lagrimas escurrían por todo su rostro y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

Allí estaba. De pie, sin la armadura, frente a ella, la había pillado de sorpresa, no había podido ni siquiera sentir su Cosmos.

- no te has ido.

- no – le respondió el en un susurro ronco.

- pensé que lo harías. No tienes ningún motivo para quedarte aquí.

- eso creía yo también. Pero parece que me equivoque.

Se quedaron callados unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Mirándose el uno al otro. La luna brillaba a su alrededor y parecía que su luz los rotaba, los pilares del palacio estaban más silenciosos que nunca, no había nadie más que ellos dos. y sus miradas, zafiro y esmeralda.

- ¿por qué Arthemisa?

Finalmente habló Icarus, ya no con un tono molesto o resentido. sino con cierta tristeza, con cierta duda y ansiedad. Se escuchaba tan extraño que no mencionara el "Sama" al final del nombre de ella.

- ¿por que qué?

- ¿por qué me salvaste?, porque sigo siendo tu protegido, a pesar de ser lo que más odias. ¿por qué?

Arthemisa parecía meditar unos instantes las palabras de su ángel. Aunque la verdad, era que se había quedado prendada un instante, del fuego y la fuerza que irradiaban en ese momento sus ojos.

- eso depende – respondió finalmente, y sintiendo una llama de esperanza en su pecho, que no dejaría que se extinguiera así como así. Se puso de pie para encararlo - ¿por qué te has quedado?, ¿por qué has venido a buscarme?

- la verdad es que no lo sé. – respondió Icarus, haciendo un gesto irónico.

- ¿no lo sabes?. Pues yo tampoco sé entonces porque te salvé. Sólo sé que quiero que estés aquí... Icarus.

- así que eso es... bien – se acercó unos pasos hacía Arthemisa. Al ver este gesto, la luz de la mirada esmeralda de ella empezó a titilar, llena de duda, ansiedad, suplica y deseo. Sabía que él lo notaba, pero ya no le importaba, ya no podía ocultar ni un instante más todo eso que llevaba cargando. Necesitaba saber.

Y él, jamás la había visto así. Tan frágil, tan débil y tan a su merced. Su corazón se aceleraba a cada instante más y más, mientras se iba acercando a aquella mujer, que despertaba tantos sentimientos en él.

A cada paso que daba, ambos sentían que el universo se iba a caer encima. La razón les gritaba lo mal que estaba todo aquello, y que cuando Icarus pusiera otra vez un pie frente al otro, desatarían el caos. En cualquier instante podían retroceder, y el estatus Quo del universo entero permanecería en paz. Era lo más coherente que hacer.

- ...pues yo también quiero estar contigo.

Pero ya era muy tarde, y el impulso del corazón había sido más fuerte que el estatus Quo del universo.

Y posó sus labios sobre los Sakura de ella, que no retrocedió, no envió a Icarus al erebo por su atrevimiento, ni hizo alguna señal de queja. De echo, jaló a Icarus más hacía ella, para hacer el beso más profundo y memorable.

Y en verdad parecía que el universo se derrumbaba por su acción. El momento era demasiado poderoso, demasiado magnifico y especial. Años de sentimientos, finalmente liberados.

Exploró con su boca la de ella. Primero sólo superficialmente, solo rozando sus labios con los suyos... cielos, que suaves eran. Su sabor y su textura le incitaron a probar un poco más.

Ella, perdió un instante el aliento, al sentir la lengua de él entrar en su boca, explorando, buscando, amando. Nadie la había besado jamás así, de echo... ¡nadie la había besado jamás!. Dejó de pensar en ello unos segundo después, conforme las sensaciones que le causaban el beso de Icarus, se iban volviendo más y más intensas.

Inevitablemente, la respiración de ambos se fue volviendo más agitada mientras más tiempo mantenían el beso, al grado de volverse no más que jadeo, y un suspiro sobre los labios del otro.

Arthemisa fue llevando sus manos a la espalda del ángel, y para sorpresa de este se abrió paso rápidamente a través de su ropa para tocar la piel de su espalda.

"que bueno que dejé la armadura!" pensó Icarus, al tiempo que todo su ser se concentraba en la piel de su espalda, que era recorrida con pasión por las manos de su diosa, causándole un placentero escalofrío y cosquilleo. Como recompensa a esa acción, Icarus intensificó el beso del que la hacía presa. Pero como castigo al propio Icarus, Arthemisa enterró sus uñas en su piel, mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido a pesar de aún estarlo besando.

El pequeño gesto rudo le encantó al pelirrojo, que no quiso quedarse atrás, y finalmente dejó los antebrazos de la peliverde, y se dirigió igual a su espalda, acariciándola a través de la tela. Le hubiera encantado bajar un poco más, pero el instinto le hizo conservar siempre el respeto a su Diosa. Que ella fuera la que le hiciera lo que quisiera, que así le encantaba más... por ahora, quizás si la cosa seguía así, ya llegaría su momento...

Maldijo por enésima vez en su vida, a la estúpida tela blanca, que ahora no sólo impedía que viera su piel, sino también que ofrecía una barrera para no poder tocarla como el quisiera.

Para compensar, decidió arriesgarse un poco. Cuando los labios de ambos se separaron para tomar aire, el no perdió el tiempo y los dirigió hacía el cuello de ella. Un gemido alto de los labios de su diosa, fue la más dulce recompensa, y valía la pena si era enviado al erebo por eso.

Siguió besándola en el cuello con tanta intensidad, que por un instante temió dejarle marcas. Pero en realidad, poco importaba...

Era tan genial. Miles de pensamientos parecían recorrer las mentes de los dos en aquel instante, y con la velocidad que aparecían eran reemplazados por las sensaciones que les causaba el cuerpo del otro, tan cerca.

- te deseo, te amo... como no tienes idea, Icarus... desde hace tanto..– le dijo ella, susurrando a su oído, casi como un suspiro.

El corazón del pelirrojo se estremeció por completo al escuchar estas palabras, saliendo de ella. De la persona más fría que conocía, de ella, que tanto despreciaba el amor y la debilidad humana. Finalmente le había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos, finalmente le había dicho la verdad que ambos palpaban cada vez que estaban juntos, y se había quitado la máscara y la cadena. Por fin, podía dejar de ser su diosa, y ser su amada.

Y eso quería que fuera, supo que en aquel instante, podían entregarse el uno al otro, sin ningún remordimiento, sin ningún límite, pues aquello era de los más natural entre los amantes.

Se alejó un poco de ella, y la miró a los ojos. Ella seguía llorando, pero ahora de alegría, ahora era de verdadera dicha, y le suplicaba con la mirada, que el siguiera con aquel sueño. porque no podía ser más que eso, parecía imposible obtener tanta dicha en la realidad, así que aquel debía de ser solamente un sueño de ambos, que llevarían lo más lejos posible, antes de que despertaran.

Pero cuando él sintió la suave y blanca piel de su cuerpo, estremeciéndose bajo sus manos, aquel tacto tan suave, casi como de cristal, o como la más fina seda, mil veces más fina que el estúpido vestido blanco, ahora tirado a un lado; la híper sensibilidad que envolvió sus sentidos, le dijo que aquello era impactantemente real... era un sueño vivido, y ella ahora, sonriendo sonrojada frente a él, recostada apenas en el suelo de aquel pilar, vivía aquel sueño con él.

Siguió acariciando con cadencia cada rincón de su piel, su rostro, sus antebrazos, sus piernas. Dejó que ella le quitara lo que le quedaba de ropa, y el también se presentó completamente tal cual era frente a ella.

- también te amo – le dijo – Arthe...

- ¡no!, por favor – exclamó rápidamente, poniendo su dedo corazón en sus labios - no digas mi nombre. Esta noche no hay caballeros, ni dioses, ni mortales, ni universo. Hoy, quiero que seamos sólo tu y yo

Icarus, sonrió, e inevitablemente, sus ojos también se empezaron a humedecer. Para remediar, esto, la besó de nuevo, con aún más pasión que antes.

Y siguió el beso por cada rincón de su cuerpo. bajando desde su cuello, entre sus bellos senos, asegurándose bien de prodigar caricias dignas de una diosa a estos; besó su vientre plano, y cada centímetro de su cintura hacía abajo. Todo, suavemente y con cadencia. No podía alejar de su mente la sensación de que la piel de su amada era casi como cristal, y debía ser besada, más que con la mayor delicadeza. Y a ella parecía encantarle, pues emitía un coro de gemiditos que volvían loco al pelirrojo, al tiempo que jalaba con sus dedos el cabello de este, en su placentera desesperación. Pero no hacía nada más.

"claro, siempre soy yo el que hace lo que ella quiere" pensó con ironía Icarus.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, ella lo detuvo, y acercó su rostro al suyo, y con una inusual audacia, le dio la vuelta, quedando esta vez ella sobre él. le beso de nuevo, y acarició su pecho, enterrando un poco sus uñas en este, haciendo que esta vez fuera el quien gimiera. Recorrió sus musculosos antebrazos, agradeciendo pícaramente, haber hecho que sus Ángeles entrenaran tan bien. el pelirrojo que tenía bajo él fue recorrido por espasmos eléctricos al sentir las manos de Arthemisa acariciándolo con pasión y fulgor.

Se acostó cual larga era sobre él, causando una sensación que el creía que lo enloquecería, al sentir el femenino pecho de ella sobre el suyo. La zona cerca de su entrepierna reaccionó al instante con esto. Ella sonrió pícara al sentir aquello rozando cerca de su muslo.

Jamás la había visto sonreír así. Pero lo enloquecía, y quería verla hacerlo más seguido. Quería tenerla, y hacerla feliz, por siempre por la eternidad, amarla...

La mirada de su amada cambió. Le decía en un mudo mensaje, que estaba lista, que ya quería que el acto final de entrega, sucediera.

Icarus se tomó un instante más para mirarla. Era imposible pensar que era una vengadora diosa olímpica con la que estaba haciendo el amor en aquel instante: sonrojada, la mirada expectante y llena de amor, con el cabello angelicalmente revuelto por la acción vivida, y una sonrisa en sus labios color Sakura.

Fue entrando en ella, lentamente, con el mismo tacto que había hecho todo aquella noche. La respiración de ambos se volvió aún más pesada y agitada mientras esto sucedía. Los corazones estaban apunto de explotar, creyendo que si recibían más placer y amor sucumbirían... ¡por todo lo que es sagrado, aquello era simplemente la gloria!.

"ahora, somos uno..." pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

se perdieron en los ojos del otro, por lo que parecieron horas. Extasiados por la experiencia... aún así, todo eso era poco, para lo que ocurrió cuando empezaron a moverse.

Al principio la embistió con el mismo ritmo cadente. Pero conforme esto pasaba, se dieron cuenta de que, a pesar de vivir entre dioses, en realidad nunca habían estado siquiera cerca de algo divino, porque nada semejaba a ese movimiento. Cada vez que las caderas se alejaban, parecía que la vida se iba con ella... y cuando volvían, renacían con el esplendor de un fénix.

No pudieron contenerse más, y sus movimientos se fueron volviendo cada vez más rápidos, más salvajes. Los gemidos de ambos se elevaban hasta la luna que los miraba asombrada y envidiosa. Sentían que el final estaba cerca. No sabían que significaba exactamente eso, pero debía de ser algo sublime, considerando toda la pasión que habían acumulado con los años.

Fue como si todo su ser, fuera expulsado fuera de ellos, con una poderosa ráfaga de aire, que los llevara de la mano de su amado, hasta el cielo, y más allá de este. Y después los dejara caer, de vuelta la tierra, sintiendo el vértigo y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y sus almas

Icarus jamás pudo olvidar, la irónica expresión de su amada cuando todo esto pasó.

- OH MI DIOS!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ojos de Touma de Icarus se fueron abriendo lentamente. Sentía un inusual dolor por todo su cuerpo, pero supuso que era lo normal, debido a que había pasado las ultimas horas recostado en el suelo.

Le sorprendió un instante que todavía fuera de noche. Entonces recordó que en aquel lugar siempre era de noche.

Revivió en su mente las ultimas horas, antes de caer rendido por haberle hecho el amor a una diosa, una y otra vez, toda la noche (o algo así). Sonrió satisfecho y enternecido, por todo lo ocurrido, y se dio la vuelta para despertar a su amada. Pero no la encontró descansando a su lado.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba completamente sólo y desnudo en aquel pilar de la luna. sus ropas estaban arrumbadas en un rincón.

Sintiendo un insoportable dolor, vaciando su pecho, y llenando de frío su alma.

No podía creer, que después de lo pasado, después de lo ocurrido... había sido sólo una noche para la diosa. Después de la forma en la que se habían amado, lo que se habían dicho...

El vació fue siendo llenado por la ira, cuando se lanzó a recoger sus ropas. Maldecía mientras se vestía, a la diosa y a si mismo, por no haber pensado en ello, y haberse dejado llevar... haber expuesto su corazón así, sólo para que la muy maldita lo pateara como siempre lo hacía con todo

Inevitablemente, unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras se acomodaba el pantalón. Un murmullo como de seda a su espalda lo sorprendió, causando que cayera en el suelo, con el pantalón a media pierna.

- ¿sigues allí Icarus?

Volteó a ver quien hablaba con aquella voz suave y etérea. Aunque desde luego que ya lo sabía.

- Arthemisa...

La diosa se le fue acercando con su porte magnifico, y quedó de pie sobre él.

- resultas ser un Ángel bastante incompetente Icarus – le dijo con una helada voz, y su magnifica porte que siempre usaba. Pero por alguna razón, se sentía algo diferente en ella – me decepcionas, hace horas que debías estar listo para obedecer a tu Diosa. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, y tu sigues allí tirado... cualquier Dios podría atacar en este instante a tu señora.

La rabia empezó a surgir a borbotones del corazón de Icarus, mezclándose con su dolor y sus lagrimas. Sin poder comprender porque... un momento, ¿había dicho cualquier Dios?

- levántate de una vez, es una orden. – le dijo con voz dura – tenemos que ir a restaurar unas memorias Atenienses... – agregó, y cambió súbitamente. Sonrió, su mirada se iluminó con el mismo amor de ayer, pareció de pronto menos pálida, y en su aura y su cosmos, ahora se podía sentir una inusitada bondad. Aquella era la verdadera Arthemisa, Icarus lo supo de inmediato. Y eso lo reconfortó al instante.

- ¿qué dijiste que tenemos que hacer?

- Aprovechando que "alguien" fue a poner una distracción a los demás dioses, mientras otro "alguien" pelirrojo dormía, vamos a restaurar las memorias de varios caballeros y una Diosa; y sacar de una roca las almas de 12 caballeros. De otra forma, los Dioses destruirán fácilmente el mundo, y algo tan bello, no debe perderse... y si hay tiempo, saludar a una cuñada...

Jamás en su vida, Icarus había encontrado tanta felicidad como en aquel instante, y todo gracias, a su Diosa

_**+++FIN+++**_


End file.
